marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All Winners Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Price * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Calm Lake | StoryTitle2 = The Strange Case of the Malay Idol | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Writer2_2 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_2 = Al Avison | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Inker2_2 = Al Gabriele | Inker2_3 = Mort Meskin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = When Colonel Carter is heading to Singapore with some secret documents he charges Steve Rogers and Bucky with accompanying him on the plane being piloted by Lieutenant Conroy. As they are flying over the Malay Archipelago they suddenly crash in the ocean. Making it to a nearby island alive, Steve and Bucky spot Carter being taken prisoner by the local natives and go into action as Captain America and Bucky to rescue him. Attacking the tribesmen, Captain America and Bucky are captured by the tribespeople as well and the trio are taken to their master: Lieutenant Conroy. Conroy reveals that he is really a Nazi spy named Kurt Mueller who killed and replaced Conroy to get at the secret files and that the local Daka tribe on the island worshiped him and the Nazis as a god. Captain America and Bucky break free and during the fight, Captain America knocks Mueller into a fire pit sending him to his death. Before the angry tribespeople can overwhelm the three Americans, the Navy arrive with guns blazing and send the natives fleeing into the jungle. As Colonel Carter and the secret files are recovered, Captain America and Bucky slip away to change back into their civilian identities and act like they were lost in the jungle the whole time. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Colonel Carter Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Bombs of Doom! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Jack Binder | Inker3_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = When Keen Marlow pays a visit to his female friend Florence von Ward he finds that her home has been ransacked. A Nazi official gets the drop on Marlow and explains to him that Florence has been arrested and taken to a concentration camp as a means to force her uncle Professor Herman Berg to use his scientific skills for the Nazi cause. Changing into the Destroyer, Keen knocks out the Nazi soldier and rushes off to rescue Florence and her uncle. Meanwhile, at the concentration camp, Nazi officials threaten to torture Florence if Herman does not agree to create bombs that carry the black plague to use against Britain. The Destroyer attempts to rescue Herman, but is knocked out by a gun butt to the head. Taken to the Bavarian Alps, the Nazis then toss the Destroyer off a cliff in order to eliminate him. Regaining consciousness the Destroyer survives the fall and learns from a sheep herder the location of the Nazi base. Tracking it down, he fights his way through its defenses and frees Florence from the dungeon. The Destroyer learns that Herman was forced to complete the bombs and that they were to be flown from a nearby village to attack Britain. Sneaking out of the Nazi base, the duo arrive in the village where the Destroyer sees Hitler himself overseeing the operation. The Destroyer clashes with Nazi forces, frees Herman, and humiliates Hitler. Before the Nazi plane can take off for its bombing run, the Destroyer replaces the vials of the black plague with a letter saluting the British people. Escaping with Florence and Herman, the Destroyer returns home. Listening to the radio that night Keen and Florence learn how British officials were puzzled after shooting down a Nazi plane that did not have any lethal cargo. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Dilldorf | StoryTitle4 = Winners All | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Editor Stan Lee meets with current heroes featured in All-Winners and together they agreed that the Destroyer and the Whizzer should be added because of their great exploits against the Nazis. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Lew Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * * ** *** | StoryTitle5 = Plague of the Poisoned Jewelry | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker5_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Robert Frank is walking down the street one day when he suddenly sees a woman drop dead. Examining her corpse he notices that there is purple discoloring on her skin around the jewelery she is wearing. After a rush of similar strange deaths, Robert decides to investigate as the Whizzer and notes that all the victims had recently bought jewels at the Star Department Store. The Whizzer applies for and gets a job at the store and learns that the store owner is working with a Nazi spy named the Lens to proliferate poisoned jewels all over the city. Exposing them, the Whizzer chases them to the docks where they would be picking up another load of poisoned jewels. Attacking them there, the Whizzer chases them back to the Star Department store where he easily knocks them out and turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = Unsolved, Mysteries | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The mysteries discussed in this feature revolve around: 1) a 1932 Danish discovery of perfectly preserved bodies of a Viking man and his lady frozen in ice, then transferred to the Royal Museum in Denmark for display under refrigeration; 2) the strange sworn-to appearances of a Dr. Wescott in London on April 12, 1888 when, at the time, he was really at home suffering from a cold; and 3) short discussion on sea serpents. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Wescott | StoryTitle7 = The Ghost Fleet | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Allen Simon | Inker7_1 = Allen Simon | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Reading a newspaper about a supposed Nazi ghost fleet that materialized out of thin air out at sea, the Sub-Mariner decides to investigate. Upon closer inspection he finds that the "ghost fleet" is nothing more than a series of movie projectors that project the image of Nazi battleships on a large canvass while the real threat comes in the form of nearby Nazi U-Boats that torpedo the British fleets they encounter. The Sub-Mariner wrecks the operation, exposing it to Allied Forces after rounding up the Nazi agents and sending them off in a lifeboat to be taken prisoner. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** *** *** Sailors Races and Species: * * | Notes = * In the Destroyer story, Keen Marlow's girlfriend is referred to as "Florence von Ward" instead of "Florence von Banger" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}